Emotion (Barbra Streisand album)
| recorded = Studio 55, Los Angeles; Record One, Los Angeles; Ocean Way Recording, Los Angeles; Evergreen Studios, Burbank; The Complex, Los Angeles; Soundcastle, Los Angeles; Capitol Studios, Los Angeles; The Village Recorder, Los Angeles; The Power Station, New York City; House of Music, West Orange, NJ; Bill Schnee Studios, Hollywood; Rumbo Recorders, Los Angeleshttps://www.discogs.com/Barbra-Streisand-Emotion/release/9686395 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = | label = Columbia | producer = Maurice White, Barbra Streisand, Albhy Galuten, Jim Steinman, Kim Carnes and Richard Perry. | prev_title = Yentl | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = The Broadway Album | next_year = 1985 }} }} Emotion is the twenty-third studio album of Pop singer Barbra Streisand issued in October 1984 by Columbia Records. Emotion has been certified Platinum in the US by the RIAA and Gold in the UK by the BPI. Overview This album was recorded in eleven studios in Los Angeles and two in New York with a multitude of producers and composers. Produced by Jim Steinman, "Left in the Dark" was the first single from the LP featuring Roy Bittan on piano and Max Weinberg on drums. "Make No Mistake, He's Mine", a duet with Kim Carnes, was the album's second single. The LP's third single was the title track "Emotion" with the Pointer Sisters on background vocals. An instrumental version of Here We Are At Last would also appear on the soundtrack of the 1987 feature film ''Nuts''. The 7" version and the 12" versions of the Emotion singles were mixed differently to the album version. The music video to the album's title track "Emotion", starred Streisand, The Who's Roger Daltrey and Mikhail Baryshnikov. The video for "Left in the Dark" reunited Streisand with Kris Kristofferson, her costar from [[A Star Is Born (1976 film)|''A Star Is Born]]. The album got to Nos. 19 & 15 on the US Billboard 200 and UK Albums charts respectively. Emotion has also been certified Platinum in the US by the RIAA and Gold in the UK by the BPI. Track listing Unreleased songs *"When the Lovin' Goes Out of the Lovin'" *"How Do You Keep the Music Playing" (this song was later re-recorded and included on ''The Movie Album). Personnel *Barbra Streisand – vocals *Roy Bittan – piano *Abraham Laboriel, Lee Sklar, Neil Stubenhaus, Nathan East, Steve Buslowe, Bob Lizik – bass guitar *Peter Bliss – programming, guitar *Bill Cuomo – piano, synthesizer *Robbie Buchanan – keyboards, synthesizer, programming *Randy Walman, Michel Colombier – synthesizer *James Newton Howard – keyboards *Albhy Galuten – synthesizer, keyboards *Gary Mallaber, Max Weinberg, Tom Radke, Russ Kunkel, Vinnie Colaiuta – drums *Ed Tossing – piano, Fender Rhodes *Paulinho Da Costa, Joe Porcaro, Jimmy Maelen, Steve Forman – percussion *Gary Chang – additional synthesizer, programming *Paul Jackson Jr., Don Felder, Steve Lukather, Rick Derringer, Dann Huff, Craig Hull, George Doering, Bruce Gaitsch – guitar *Ray Kelley – cello *Lon Price, Jerry Peterson, John Phillips - saxophone *Maurice White, Maxine Willard Waters, Clydene Jackson, Julia Tillman Waters – backing vocals Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} References External links *Streisand on making of the "Emotion" video Category:1984 albums Category:Barbra Streisand albums Category:Albums produced by Maurice White Category:Albums produced by Richard Perry Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Capitol Studios Category:Albums recorded at United Western Recorders Category:Albums recorded at Avatar Studios